Historical Timeline (Pangea Proxima 1)
This page contains a brief history of events spanning salticid history on the Terran continent, dated according to the Portian Calendar. Prehistory * -3000 PT ** Earliest intelligent salticids - Portia, Helpis, Mopsus, and Hyllus on Pangea Proxima 1 - form the skeleton of what would become the Terran Mingle. * -1000 PT ** Terran Mingle solidifies, multi-ethnic identity of Terra comes together. Earliest Proto-Terran myths told. * -700 PT ** Writing is invented. History * -500 PT ** First histories recorded detailing creation of the Document and the legendary storytellers who contributed to it. * 0 PT ** Portia splits off from the Mingle, permanently breaking it for the first time. * 200 PT ** Mopsus Coastal Culture splits off from the Mingle. Most Mopsus groups remain. * 242 PT ** The Portian Civil War between the Shachans and Chendans occurs, with the Shachans challenging the Chendans for the Portian throne. The first Shachan heir to the throne dies in battle, and the second Shachan heir, Blishah, kills the reigning Queen Schifshech IV, usurping her. Parliament surrenders to Blishah in 244 PT and declares her Queen. * 300 PT ** Tensions between Hyllus, Helpis, and Mopsus salticids in the Mingle grow. First signs of aggressive Solenopsid intelligence are seen as ants campaign to expand their territory past the Eurasian Mountains. * 380 PT ** Hyllus breaks off the Mingle and goes to war with the emerging Helpis state. They are pushed west and forced to accept a bad-faith treaty from Portia, settling in the dry land on the southern peninsula. * 400 PT ** Helpis officially forms, parting ways with but making peace with the Mopsus, who form Vast Mopsus. By this time Old Kingdom Hyllus is beginning to establish itself. ** The Terran Coastal War breaks out between the Helpis state and the Mopsus Coastal Culture. Less than a year later, the Coastal Mopsus surrender, leading to the creation of Mopsus Prefecture. * 500 PT ** With the help of bold technological innovations, Old Kingdom Hyllus transports and filters sea water across its dry forests, making them habitable. Portia begins to envy the reinvigorated peninsula's lack of a broken coast and starts the Portia-Hyllus War. * 508 PT ** Portia sets a massive forest fire in its campaign against Hyllus. Many Portian lives are lost in the ensuing devastation - a conflagration burning for almost an entire year - but the Hyllus are almost completely wiped out. A leaderless and starving Hyllus Kingdom is forced into a treaty with Portia and the superpower retreats, leaving Hyllus a shadow of its former self. * 600 PT ** After years of war against the Solenopsids on both the western and eastern borders of their territory, Portia and Vast Mopsus collaborate, fighting the Ant War and driving the Solenopsids into the Eurasian Mountains. * 700 PT ** Beginning of the Portian colonial period. * 722 PT ** The Portian Vital Force leads a successful campaign to infiltrate Vast Mopsus and begins quietly enslaving whole communities, keeping them captive and using new machines to force them to produce silk. Due to lack of infrastructure and greater Portian investment in violent technologies, Vast Mopsus slowly but surely falls to Portian colonization. * 730 PT ** Helpis, which had long been allied with Vast Mopsus, goes to war with Portia, over both the atrocities it committed there and the destruction of the Helpis-Mopsus trade network. Although Helpis has the advantage of knowing the terrain, Portia once again uses ultraviolent weapons technology, including controlled fire deployment, to push back the eastern border of Helpis all the way to Mopsus prefecture. * 739 PT ** Portia is held off from defeating the western half of Helpis due to geographical advantages on the east side and the fact that the west side is locked in by water. Portia establishes a base on the southeastern tip of the remains of Old Kingdom Hyllus and, with new naval technologies, ambushes western Helpis from the north. Helpis surrenders, and Portia negotiates with its remaining governing canopies to establish a new, albeit highly regulated and Portian-influenced, Helpis state on the Terran south coast. ** While Portia holds the inner coast of the central portion of the previous Helpis state, intense rebellious activity from the Mopsus Prefecture - which is operating without the Helpis government for the first time in centuries - combined with geographical pressures lead Portia to largely abandon the southeast. Adjacent Helpis Prefecture forces, mainly puppet leaders put in place by Portia, attempt to regain control of the Coastal Mopsus, and the southeast part of the continent becomes the Helpis-Mopsus Contested Territory. Category:Timeline